When a person does not feel well, typically he would take some medication. If he is young and is in relatively good health, he would get well after some time. On the other hand, if he is old and has been taking other types of medication, he has to be careful. There could be complications due to the interactions of the different types of medication he has been taking.
If complications do occur, usually he would go to see a doctor, who would ask him questions to try to find out what has happened. It is not uncommon for a patient to give the doctor some vague answers, such as, “I don't feel well”, or “The pain is killing me.” He is not being evasive. He really does not feel well. It may simply be difficult for him to clearly remember in details what has happened.
Such problems are not uncommon, particularly for the older generation. Some of them could not even remember what they ate for breakfast 30 minutes ago. It is unreasonable to expect them to accurately tell the doctor the history of their conditions.
Thus, it is not uncommon for a daughter to worry about her mother and call her a number of times every day just to be sure that she has been taking her medication correctly. Both sides could be frustrated by the calls. The mother might find her daughter too pushy, while the daughter might find her mother too incompetent, while feeling guilty about her feeling.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need to inexpensively manage the taking of healthcare products. Such needs would increase due to the aging of the population.